To LOVE-Ru - Rito's had enough
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito's had enough of his friends treting him badly. What will happen
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki Rito wanted a normal day but what did he get? A chaotic one of course. His day started as usual by waking up and seeing Momo in his bed naked and he was shocked and fell from his bed and then his sister Mikan came to the room and got the wrong idea as usual. And when he was running down stairs he fell down on Lala and Nana saw it and called Rito a pervert. Then when he got to school he met up with Saruyama but then Run showed up out of no where and he fell down Run on him and Yui saw it called Rito a pervert too. After the class he went to the library and bumped into Yami and Rito saw her panties and she turned her hair into a giant fist. And after school he found one of Lala's invention and picked it up but the invention malfunctioned and Rito turned into a bird and Rito decided to fly home and when he got home his window was open and he decided fly in his room and he then turned back to normal and decided to dress up in his usual clothes. And when he was bathing Lala with her friends came to take a bath together and when they saw Rito everyone screamed expect Lala and Yami who was using her hair again to hit Rito.

At Rito's room

"Why does this alway's have to happen to me?" Wondered Rito to himself. "And how the heck was that bathing scene MY fault!. I was there first."Said Rito again in his thoughts. Rito was in deep thoughts and wondered what to do. Finally he knew. "I'm going to move to my dad's house and transfer to another school. Let's see how everyone thinks about of that." Said Rito happily in his thoughts. Rito started to back some of his clothes in his backpack and money too and hid it under his bed. Rito then lied down on his bed when Peke entered his room. "Hi there Rito." Said Peke happily. Rito ignored Peke because he was reading a book. "Hi Rito." Said Peke again. Rito ignored again. "RITO!" This time Peke shouted at him. "I heard you the first time Peke. If you don't have anything important to say then leave." Replied Rito with an angry tone. "But i wanted to see how your doing." Said Peke. "Well you see how doing so leave." Replied Rito. Peke leaves the room and when Rito later in the night checks out if the coast is clear and leaves quietly out from the house to his fathers apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Rito was walking to his father's apartment in the night sky. The sky was shining with pretty stars and even the moon was shining brightly. It was a bit windy in the way so Rito decided to put his hat on which he rarely used.

"At Saibais house"

Rito knocked his father's apartment's door and he waited a few seconds before it opened. "Rito? What are you doing here?" Asked his father surprised. "Hey dad i had enough of the way everyone treated me so i decided to move to your place. So if Mikan or anyone else ask's me where i am don't tell them i'm here." Answered Rito with a serious tone. "Understood son. By the way i convitiely bought you your own house few kilometers from here." Answered Saibai to his tired looking son. "Huh?! Hey thanks dad. I really appriciate it." Said Rito with a surprising but a Happy tone. "No problem son. You Can Go there tomorrow with me But now You Can sleep here." Replied Saibai.

Rito sees Zastin and the others who works for his father because Lala Told them to work for him. "Oh Rito it's a surprise to see You here at this hour." Says Zastin when he notice's Rito. "Hey there Zastin i had enough of the way everyone treated me so i packed my stuff and came here. Oh and if Lala, Nana, Momo or anyone call You if You have seen me you can't tell them. Also that applies to You Maul and Smutts too. Understood?" Tells Rito to the three. "Understood!" Reply the three to Rito. Rito then goes to sleep after his long trip.

"The next morning"

"Rito it's time to wake up!" Shout's Mikan when She enters Rito room. "Rito? Rito where are you?!" Shouts Mikan while looking for Rito. "Mikan what's wrong?" Ask's Lala, Momo and Nana. "I don't see Rito anywhere." Answers Mikan sadly. "Huh? Hey your right. It's kinda quiet here. Maybe he already left." Say's Nana. "Uhm maybe your right." Says Mikan still conserned.

"At Sainan High"

Sairenji was waiting near the school gates to meet up with Rito and Lala and when She heard a familiar voice She smiled at Lala. "Huh? Rito's Not here?" Said Lala aloud. "No he isn't. Doesn't he usually come with you?" Replies Sairenji. "Not today. Rito wasn't even at home when We woke up." Says Lala who is worried now too. They both walk inside the school and see Saruyama with Ren talking to each other. "Ren have yli seen Rito yet in the school. Or even You Saruyama? Ask Sairenji from the boy's. "No We haven't seen him since yesterday." Says the boys from surprise. "Bummer. He wasn't even at home when i woke up and We thought he was already at school." Says Lala with a bit sad tone. The girls continue their way to Kotegawa while Sairenji and Ren change the subject. "I think Rito left this school Ren." Says Sairenji. "Yeah and his home appearently too." Ren replies. "But why?" Says Sairenji like he doesn't know. "Well i guess because the way everyone has treated him." Answers Ren to the question.

"Meanwhile on the second floor"

"You haven't seen Rito either Run?" Replies Lala to Run's answer. "Sorry But i really haven't seen him today yet. I asked Yami and Nemesis earlier But they haven't seen him either." Tells Run to the others. When the class starts the teacher tells everyone that Rito has changed school and everyone seems upset about it and after school everyone who has hanged out with Rito meet up even Ren. "Let's call Rito and seek for answer and maybe even get know where he his." Says Kotegawa. "Who starts then?" Ask's Run. "Sauyama should Since they are best friends." Says Mikan. Everyone wonders where Saruyama went But he seems to be talking with Ren a bit farther that Rito wouldn't tell them. "Saruyama and Ren come here!" Everyone say to them. Saruyama calls Rito and answers to it. "What do You want Saruyama?" Ask's Rito angrily. "I was just..." Saruyama isn't Able to finish when Rito talks again. "I'm not going to answer anyone not even you Saruyama!" Tells Rito who's being comfy in his house and sitting on a soft bench. "But why?" Ask's Saruyama. "Maybe You should think about what you have done to me. That's right nothing helpful! You only get me into trouble when YOU peek into girl's bath or girl's locker room AND YOU BLAME ME SO I'LL GET IN TROUBLE!" Say's Rito with an Angry voice but has an Evil Grin on his face. Everyone is mad at Saruyama. "Oh and i totally knew that everyone was with You over there." Rito says and closes his phone. "Help mee!" Shout's Saruyama when Yami is chasing him with Kotegawa and Nana. Meanwhile Rito is just watching TV and thinking what will happen in his new school.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a new day and Rito was walking to his new school. He wondered what kind of people attended the school and he got exited. When Rito met up with the principal he knew that this one was very kind by just looking at her warm smile. Rito was surprised that the woman knew Sainan High's principal and She didn't like him. After that Rito walked to his new class and everyone gave Rito a warm welcome. Rito took note that one of the student's had a Katana and another one was wearing a karate costume. After the first class ended Many of the student's gathered around him.  
"Nice to meet You Rito. My name is Saito." Saito said with a Happy smile. "Nice to meet You too Saito. If i may ask why do You have a Katana with You?" Asked Rito curiously. "My family has had a katana for generations. It's kind of for self defence or if we have to fight monsters. We even teach others how to wield one too. After school i Can teach You if You want." Explaind Saito. "Monsters? Hmm that's kind of funny But i believe you." Rito says surprised. "Saito says the truth. Anyway the names Kirito. I know kung-fu and karate. My family has taught people martial arts for a long time. I Can teach You for free just because we're friends now right. I Can ask my older brother to teach You to dodge attack's too. He's the master of it." Explains Kirito who is in a fighting position. "How kind of you two. Rito Thanks happily.  
After the introductions Rito goes to check out more of the school with Saito and Kirito who immidiately became his friends. "Here are our school's club's. One of my oldest friend is in gardening club actually." Kirito tells to Rito. "Hmm in Sainan High there weren't Any club's." Explains Rito. "That's a bummer." Answers Saito. When Rito with his two new friend's continue their way Saito sees something strange in the sky and tells Rito and Kirito about it. Rito looks outside and sees Yami and Lala flying around and hides down. "What's wrong Rito?" Ask's Saito. "Uuh i know those two. They seriously came looking for me." Rito tells them with a worried tone. "If You don't want to talk about You don't have to." Says Kirito to his friend. "Thanks." Rito says relieved.  
After the school Rito sees Kotegawa going Past the school gates. "I'm guessing She's looking for You too." Guesses Kirito. Rito nods. "I Can help You." Says a new voice. "Oh hey Barry." Says Saito. "I'm from the class next to the one where your's is Rito. Everyone says that i'm the master of disquises. I'm Saito's and Kirito's best friend." Barry explains to Rito. "Nice to meet You Barry. Are You going to help me?" Ask's Rito curiously. "You bet!" Says Barry eagered and ready to help. When Rito was disquised the four friends head outside and meet up with Sairenji who was thinking about something. "Let's Keep going." Rito says to others with a deepened voice. "Alright Jon." Says Barry who knew somehow that the girl knew Rito. But before they Can Go Sairenji stop them But they tell her that they haven't seen Rito.  
Sometime later they end up at Saito's place and Saito introduce's Rito to his family. "Oh and Maria who i'm engaged to lives with us too She goes to our school But She isn't feeling well." Tells Saito. Rito seems surprised But ask's if he could meet her. Saito agrees and after that they go to the training area where Saito gives Rito a katana which fits him the most. "Are You ready to learn Rito?" Ask's Saito before they start. "Yes i am. I kinda need something to protect myself." Rito says while he's looking at his own katana. Saito starts with some basics and after the training Rito says that he want's to learn more tomorrow before he heads out with Kirito and Barry in his disquise and his new katana in a sheath.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a friday evening and Rito was practicing karate with Kirito while Saito who was polishing Rito's katana with Maria who was feeling much better now and Barry was watching Rito's and Kirito's training.  
"Your pretty good at this Rito." Complimented Kirito with a big smile. "Thanks it's because You're a great teacher." Said Rito while sweating and panting. "Hey why Not Go to a public bathhouse now if you two are done." Suggested Barry. "Sounds like a plan." Agrees Rito. When they head out Kirito gives Rito's katana back and Thanks him. When they reached the baths they noticed Rito's Alien friends and suggest Rito put a disquise on. When they headed inside they hear Lala talking. "I miss Rito. I wonder how he's doing." Says Lala sadly. Nemesis comes out of nowhere and transforms into Rito. "That's Not helping Nemesis!" Everyone says that sadly. "I'm sad too. He did change me afterall into a good person. I just wanted to cheer You guy's up." Explains Nemesis while transforming back. They continue talking while going to their bath side. "They seem to miss You Rito. But they did treat You horribly after all so i understand why You want to avoid them." Notes Maria to the others. "Hey Rito was that one girl the famous singer Run?" Asks Barry. Rito nods while they head out to their side and Maria her side. When they head out to the shower they immidiately Go to the bath But they hear screaming from the girls side and suddenly Sainan High's principal comes through the wall because Yami attacked him. "Oh brother." Says Rito while face palming. "You know him?" Says Barry surprised. "Yeah he's Sainan High's principal who seriously should stop that." Explains Rito while hiding from the girls. "Yaami-chaaan!" Shout's the principal. "Why is he after Yami?" Wonders Saito aloud. Rito shrugs. Barry hands out some of Rito's disquise just to be safe. "Thanks dude." Says Rito while putting them on. The principal fly's back but stands up and runs to the other side again. "He's annoying Rito. Why Not use our training techniques on him and kick him." Suggests Kirito. Rito agrees. They stand up and they Jump up and kick the principal back to the girls side But Yami uses her fist hair to send him back and the two kick him back and Yami sends him back and the two again kick him away But Yami punches the principal back. "Shouldn't be send him upwards?" Asks Rito. "Yeah i guess You're right. It's starting to look like a volleyball match or something." Agrees Kirito. And they end it by kicking the principal away and Rito seems Happy that he was able to fight for real. "Strange that my leg isn't hurting." Notice's Rito. "Mikan what was that?" Wonders Yami. "That must have been martial arts." Guesses Mikan. "What now?" Ask's Momo. "It's a series of different kind of fighting techinques like karate, kung-fi and judo." Explains Mikan. "Well anyway let's Go now and maybe use our own bath. Lala do You still have that machine that transforms our houses bath like this?" Suggests Mikan. "Sure do!" Says Lala cheerfully while heading out. "Ugh i hate that machine." Says Rito exhausted. "It sounded like a great invention." Says Barry happily. "Oh really? Then how about being in your own bath at home and then suddenly your bathtub turns like these one's and the other girls just comes there while You're in there and when You are trying to get out the bath turns back to normal while you're in it still when someone outside takes the machine away and You get all the blame even thought You were there first." Rito tells them annoyed. "Nevermind." Barry says quickly. "Has She invented anything usefull?"Asks Kirito. "Hmm let's see. Lala made a teleportation device..." Rito explains when he's interrupted. "That's usefull." Says Barry. "That doesn't teleport You while having clothes on." Rito says. Barry, Kirito and Saito are shocked when they headed out from the baths while Rito told them what the innventions have done to him. "That's really sad what You have been trough Rito." Says Kirito while cheering Rito up. "Yeah." Says the others. "And that's Not even the half of things." Explains Rito while they head back home. "You Can tell those things later too if You want." Suggests Maria. They all think that they could sleep at Rito's place and they call their parents and they agree to it while they are walking. While they are walking Rito seems happier than usually and looks at the starry night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a saturday morning and Rito was walking to Kirito's place so he could practice karate. When he was near Kirito's home he saw Barry with a girl. "Hi there Barry. I've seen you talking whit this girl at school. Who is she?" Asked Rito curiously "Oh hey Rito. This is my cousin Maya. We're in the same class too." Explained Barry happily "Oh you two are cousins? I was wondering how you two get along so well." Said Rito happily to the two. "Yeah. Oh i forgot to take something wit me so wait here you two." Said Barry quickly. "How are you Maya?" Asked Rito happily. The long red haired and purple eyed girl explained she was feeling well. "Well that's good to hear Maya." Said Rito happpily. They continue talking until Barry comes back with some song notes he has written to Maya. "What's that you got there Barry?" Asked Rito curiously. "I sometimes write song lyrics to Maya so she can sing them." Explained Barry. "I also belong to our school's music club." Says Maya shyly. "Oh you can sing? Could you sing a bit from those lyrics?" Asked Rito happily and ready to listen. Maya happily sings to Rito and after she stopped the singing Rito seemed amazed. "You sang really well and you Barry made really great song lyric's. "Why thank you Rito." Says the both at the same time. "Well anyway i was heading to Kirito's place to practice karate. You two can come with me if you want." Explained Rito. "Great idea." Agreed Barry. "I'll gladly come along." Says Maya happily. They continue their walking but Rito accidently falls on Maya and pulls her panties down by accident "I-I'm sorry it was an accident!" Says Rito frustratingly and embarrased. "It's okay i know that you didn't mean it." Says Maya calmly. "Hey Rito your shoelaces are open." Says Barry while looking for the cause of the accident. "Huh? Hey you're right Barry. Thank you for noticing." Says Rito while knotting them back. "No problem. We're friends after all and friends help each other." Explains Barry. After the mishap they continue their way to Kirito's place.

"At Kirito's place.

When they got to Kirito's home they were greeted by his father but he told them that Kirito wasn't home. After hearing that they decide to go to the training area and Barry and Maya decide to watch Rito train himself. "Maybe i could teach you while my younger brother is gone." Says a strange voice. "Huh? Oh hey there Larry." Greeted Rito to Kirito's older brother who's good at fighting but also on dodging attacks. "It's great to see you here Rito. And you and your cousin too Barry." Says Larry happily. "Well it's a good thing to visit other people and i really like to learn martial arts from you and Kirito." Explained Rito happily. "Well it is good to learn to defend yourself but you shouldn't overdo it or you could get hurt." Explained Larry with a worried tone. "I've been hitted many times really hard and it has hurted but i'm still standing." Said Rito quickly. After their little talk they start their training and after a while they end it and Rito is ready to leave and Kirito then comes back. "Oh hey Rito we're you training with Larry while i was gone?" Asked Kirito while Rito was leaving and he nodded.

"On the way home."

While Rito was walking home he was stopped by Maya who was shouting him. They decide to walk together for a while and Maya tells Rito that she has seen Rito tripping on the other girls Rito has known and Rito's shocked but is soon calmed down after She tells him that She know's that all of those have been accidents and it's Not good to judge others if they even can't say any reason to what happened. After their little conversation Rito heads back home and he Also seems to be more Happy and seems to like Maya a little bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

It was sunday and Rito decided to go to the Tenjouin's Department Store to spend some time there so he dressed up on a bit dark yellow t-shirt and a red hoodie on top of it and grey jeans and his usual shoes and headed out. On his way he noticed Saruyama so Rito decided to go a different route. A few minutes later he was at the mall and headed in.

"At the Tenjouin's Department Store."

When Rito headed in he noticed that some place's were a bit different than usually. Now the Store seemed to have place where children could play and there seemed to be a new restaurant too. Rito decided to look around but then he noticed Lala with Haruna so he backed away and went to a clothing store.  
Since Rito went there he decided to look around for new clothes wear and then he met Barry looking around for something so Rito decided to talk with him. "Hey there Barry." Greeted Rito to his friend. "Oh hey Rito." Greeted the yellow haired back. "Are you looking for new clothes?" Asked Rito curiously. "Well you could say that but really i'm waiting for Maya to come back from the changing room's." Answered Barry. They continue their little chit-chat when Barry notices Kotegawa. "Hey there come's one of the girl's you know." Says Barry while giving something to Rito so he could wear them so Yui doesn't regognize him. After that Rito decides to go somewhere else.  
When Rito was walking around when he saw Saito and Maria chatting in a café so he decides to go talk with them. The two don't immediately but then they realize that it was Rito so the two let him sit with them. While they are talking Nana who's close to them notices that her D-Dial is malfuntioning and it releases the Skunk of Youth and starts to chase it. When she run's past Rito, Saito and Maria they are confused until Rito sees the Skunk. "Why is she chasing so worriedly that Skunk Rito?" Ask's Saito confused. "Oh brother it seems like Nana's D-Dial released the Skunk of Youth." Answers Rito. "The skunk of Youth?" Repeats the two at the same time. "When it releases it's gas people turn young again. Like because we're teenager's we will turn into children." Explains Rito to the two. "That can be a problem." Says the two worried. Rito isn't able to say anything when the Skunk comes back releasing it's gas and Rito, Saito and Maria turn into little children. "Oh come on! Now what will we do?"Asks Maria worried. "Is there anything that will change us back Rito?" Asks Saito. "No but don't panic because this will wear out." Explains Rito calmly to the two. The two sigh in relief that it won't be temporary. The three notice Barry and Maya coming their way and Rito notices that they have turned younger too. Barry and Maya notice's the other three and walk to them. "Please tell us that we will turn back to normal Rito." Maya says worried. Rito nods and the two seem relieved and they decide to join to the table. When they are sitting in the table they see Kotegawa, Momo, Nana, Lala, Run and Sairenji chasing the Skunk but they aren't able to catch it. "Should we go help them Rito?" Requests Maria. "They can try to catch it theirself's. I've dealt enough with that and they can be so ungreatful sometime's. Like when ihad to save Lala', Momo's and Nana's mother from some Nana's monster pet's in a D-Dial world when they turned into pervert's and i tried to save her and when i did Nana got angry for being with her..." Rito continue's to explain and the other's seem interested about what Rito's telling. After Rito had explained when he saved Sephie Barry asks: How did the monsters start to act like that? "Well it's because Sephie is a Charmian." Explains Rito. "Charmian?" Wonders the four. "Charmian is an alien that can turn anyone into a gentleman or a pervert. So Sephie covers her face behind a veil so that men won't get affected by her face. Only me and her husband won't get affected if we see her face." Explains Rito carefully to others. "Huh interesting but also somehow dangerous." Replies Barry. Rito then hears voice's that call him: Rito if you're here please come help us to catch this Skunk. "They seem to need your help Rito. We can come too to catch it if you want." Requests Saito. Rito gives up and decides to go help them and the others come too.  
Sometime later everyone turns back to normal and Barry catches the Skunk and give's it back to Nana who's thankful. After that Rito with everyone else leaves to go home. When Rito left Lala get's a strange feeling that one of those boy's who helped them was Rito while fixing the D-Dial for Nana.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been two weeks since Rito changed his school and it's starting to feel like home. Now Rito was running in the hallway because he intended to join the gardening club but he didn't notice a bucket of water so he tripped on it and fell on Marika who's the head of the school's disciplinary committee. Rito started to stutter that it was an accident when Marika says: It's ok Rito. You didn't mean it when i can clearly see that you appearently didn't see that water bucket. Also why is there a water bucket in the middle of the hall way anyway? "I don't know but you seem more understandable than a girl from Sainan High who didn't even bother to listen my reasoning and just called me a pervert if i accidently did something perverted." Explained Rito. "I understand since in Sainan High there are aliens, right?" Says Marika with an understanding tone. Rito seem surprised but then he decides to ask Marika if she has seen Rito some where and she replies yes and Rito looks speechless. "Oh don't worry i don't see you as a pervert and i let people explain why they did something wrong or if it was an accident." Says Marika as she gives Rito a piece of paper and a kiss on the forehead. Rito's looks confused and wonders what just happened and then he decides to look the paper. "Wait did Marika just give me her phone number?" Says Rito surprised so he decides to call on the number and he's correct. "If we see again give me your number Rito." Says Marika happily before she closes her phone and heads for a meeting.  
When Rito reached the hallway where the clubs located and he heard singing from the music club. He looked inside and saw Maya singing while one of the other club members played the piano. "Oh hey there! Do you want to join our club?" Asked the club owner happily. "Sorry it sounds interesting but i just wanted to check out who was singing and saw that it was Maya." Explained Rito. "Ok but if you change your mind you're always welcome here or you can stay and listen if you want to." Says the club owner happily to Rito as he's leaving.  
When Rito looked at the next clubs window he saw strange sparkles from it and looks inside. "Hiya in this club our intention is to make many cool inventions." Explains one of the members to Rito. "What's that?" Wonders Rito as he points at it. "It let's us teleport but only small distances. Here let me show you." Says the boy as he grabs Rito's hand who's frightened. Rito and the boy teleported to the acting/drama club but luckily when he looks down he sees that he still has his clothes on and seems relieved. "Oh hey Rito. It seems that you visited the inventing club." Says a familiar voice. "Huh? Oh hey Barry what club is this?" Asks Rito curiously as the other boy leaves the place. "This is the acting/drama club and i'm responsible of the costumes over here. That also explains why i'm the master of disquises and have many costumes always with me." Explains Barry happily to his friend. "Oh that's great Barry." Says Rito as he looks how the club looks.  
When Rito looked in the cooking club he saw Saito and Maria over there making a smoothies. "Didn't know you two belonged to this club." Comes from Rito's mouth as he walks in. "Oh hey there Rito. Well cooking is important after all and we didn't know what else to choose since we can't have a weapon club. But we have a permission to have our katana's with us so that's good enough for us." Explain the two happily to their friend. "Well you two are right." Says Rito agreeingly to the two. "You can join our club if you want. I'm the leader of this cooking club." Says the club leader happily. Rito says that he's just checking some clubs out before he join's the gardening club and heads out.  
Next club seemed to be martial arts club so he looked inside and saw Kirito teaching karate. "Hey there Kirito are You this club's owner?" Ask's Rito curiously from his friend.  
"Oh hey there Rito. And yes i'm the leader of this club. You Can if You want But i Can always teach You when You come visit my home." Explains Kirito happily to his friend. "I just wanted to check this place up before i join the gardening club." Says Rito Kindly to his friend. "Ok have fun." Cheers Kirito happily to Rito's club pick as he heads out.  
And finally was the gardening club what Rito chose and when he opened the door ha saw that the room was filled with Many kinds of plants and the aroma from the plants were soothing. "Hiya do You want to join our club?" Asked the girl happily. "Sure do. And i know alot about different flowers and how to take care of them." Explained Rito. "That's great to hear. Anyway my name is Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Says Amy happily. "It's a pleasure to meet You too Amy. I'm Rito." Responses Rito cheerfully.  
After his first club activity Rito heads home But when he looks back to the club he sees Amy winking to him. He wonders does She like him as he heads out and blushes at that thought.


	8. Chapter 8

It was friday evening and Rito decided to go to the park to relax and when he got there he saw Saito and Maria having a picnic. "Hmm i think they're on a date. I probably shouldn't go there so they can chat on their own." Wondered Rito. "Hey Rito!" Shouted a familiar voice. "Oh hey there Barry. What are you up to?" Asked Rito curiously. "I was going to sit down. Wanna chat a bit?" Asked Barry. "Sure thing Barry." Agreed Rito. "Great but put your disquise on because some familiar people are here." Tells Barry to his friend. Riot does so and when they find a placeto sit they talk for a bit. "I saw your sister carrying a little girl with a flower on her head. Who is she?" Asked Barry. "Oh that's Celine. She's a humanoid plant alien. When it was my birthday Lala wnrt to outer space to find a big space plant and it was Celine in her original form." Explained Rito to his friend. "That's really interesting. Anything else to say about her?" Asked Barry curiously. "Never give her coke. Just don't." Commanded Rito in horror. "Why would i give her coke? She's a baby after all." Says Barry. "If Celine drinks coke she get's drunk from it and sprays special pollen from her flower." Says Rito a bit scared. "What kind of special pollen?" Asks Barry curiously. "People who's affected by it get's a strange flower on their head and they get madly in love with me. No matter of the gender." Explains Rito. "Well that can be a problem but i guess it doesn't last long."Guesses Barry aloud. Rito nods and says that Celine is important to him. "Oh and i should also say that every full moon she turns into fully grown girl and she can even talk." Explains Rito happily. "Wow that's really intersting Rito." Says Barry happily.  
Rito and Barry decide to walk to Maya but suddely Rito hears a voice. "What was that voice Rito?" Asks Barry confused. Rito isn't able to say anything when Nemesis comes out of nowhere and Barry get's scared. "Hi there Rito." Greets Nemesis happily. "How did you know it was me?" Asks Rito from a shock. "Aww don't worry i won't tell anyone it's you. Also i have watched you for a long time."Explains Nemesis. "But you have missed me so it's kinda strange that you won't tell anyone." Says Rito surprised. "Well i know that you had enough of the way everyone treated you so i won't tell anyone where you live and so on." Says Nemesis. "Thanks Nemesis. You really did change when i vowed to change you to better." Says Rito while smiling. Nemesis starts to blush and it's really rare.  
After their little chat with Nemesis Rito sees everyone else he has know fighting strange alien creatures. Saito and Maria seemed to notice it and they were heading to fight those things. Rito doesn't even hesitate and runs to help everyone and gives his disquise to Barry. When Rito got there he saw Saito and Maria starting to use their katanas and suddenly Kirito's katana were covered in water and Maria's were surrounded by electricity. "Whoa that's cool." Says Rito with an amazed tone. "*Gasp* RITO!" Says Lala happily as she's running to Rito. "Whoa!" Says Rito surprised as he jumps up so he doesn't get caught by Lala. "RITOOOO!" Shouts Run as she jumps at Rito but he dodges quickly. "Hey Rito it's time to use an element on your katana. Are you ready?" Asks Kirito. "You bet!" Says Rito excited. Saito starts to explain and Rito does so. "HYAAAH!" Shouts Rito as his katana get's covered in flames. "Hey would you look at that you got the fire one. It's rare and powerful." Expalains Saito. "Shouldn't you have then? I would have guessed you'd have it." Says Rito from a surprise. "Naah you've earned it buddy." Says Saito proud of his friend. "It's time to kick some aliens." Says Rito who's ready to fight. "HEY!" Says everyone else. "Not you guys." Says Rito facepalming to everyone.  
After the fight Rito seems exhausted but is still able to stand. "You did really well Rito. Good job." Praises Saito happily his friend. "*Pant* *wheeze* thanks Saito." Says Rito with an exhausted tone. "Here have some water Rito." Says Maria while handing out some water to Rito. "Thanks *sigh* LALA! RUN! LET GO OF ME!" Shouts Rito angrily. "Why are you so angry at us? We're finally able to see you." Says everyone at the same time. "Hmm let's see why i'm angry at everyone. Oh yeah maybe IT'S BECAUSE THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!" Says Rito angrily. Rito starts to walk away and everyone seem sad. "Mau!" Shouts Celine who were hiding somewhere else. "Hi there Celine it's good to see you doing well. Don't worry i'm not mad at you. It's time for you to go to Mikan." Says Rito happily to Celine. "Little help here!" Shouts a familiar voice. "Oh Kotegawa." Says Rito while looking up. "Don't look straight up you pervert!" Shouts Kotegawa. "Ok i was going to help you down but you can just stay in that tree. Bye." Says Rito with a serious look. "No come back Rito!" Says Kotegawa with a scared tone. "Do you really thinks he's going to help you after he was willing to help but then you just called him a pervert. Serioulsy?" Explains Saito while heading out with Maria.  
After Rito went away from everyone else he headed to Barry and Maya. "Here's your disquise Rito. Also good job out there buddy." Says Barry with a happy tone. "You were amazing." Says Maya with an admiring tone. "Thanks guy's." Says Rito while blushing a bit.  
Meanwhile where the girls are Kotegawa is still in the tree when She hid from the creatures. Suddenly Yami get's an idea to use her wings to get Kotegawa down and after that they start to think what they have done wrong to make Rito angry and Nemesis is just quiet because She want's that everyone get their answer.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a month since Rito defeated those monster's with Saito and Maria and Rito seems to be staring to miss Sainan High and everyone else. Rito was heading out to school while thinking if he should return back but he's made alot of friends since he left so it's hard for him to choose. Then again he won't know if everyone's going to treat him.  
When he reached school he was thinking so much in class that Kirito and Saito noticed it and after class they talked a bit with Rito. "Hey buddy what's wrong?" Asked Kirito who was concerened about his friend. "Yeah. You were spacing out a lot in class and we wanted to know what's wrong." Said Saito after Kirito finished his sentence. Rito thinked a while before he answered. "I've been thinking that should i go back to Sainan High or should i stay in this school. If i returned back i would miss you guy's and all of you would also miss me too. It's so hard to make a decision." Answered Rito. "We can't give you the answer bud only you know the answer to it. And yes we really will miss you if you left but we can't make you stay here." Answered Kirito. "Choose carefully Rito." Said familiar voices. When Rito looked who said that he saw Maya, Maria, Barry, Amy and Marika and they were on the door way. "It's really hard but i will." Said Rito who was a bit sad. After school ended Rito headed his home to think about it.  
Few hours later Rito decide that he should return. He knew it that it was a hard decision but he still decided to change his school back into Sainan High and he headed to his father's apartment to tell him that. When he got there he told about his decision to his father Saibai and he then called to Sainan High's principal about principal then decided to ask if Rito wanted to go to the same old class he always attended and Saibai asked if Rito wanted that and Rito said yes. After that Rito headed home so he's ready to go back to Sainan High.  
The next day when Rito headed to Sainan High he thinked how would Saito, Kirito, Barry and everyone else think about his decision. When he reached Sainan High Rito decided to put a small disquise on so he'll remember Barry and he decided to keep his katana with him so he will remember Saito and Maria. He even had his blue karate belt with him and he had song notes that Maya wrote and gave it to him. He also had small decorational plant from Amy on his bag and also Rito had something Marika gave him.  
When Rito reached class 2-A he took his disquise off and his heart was racing. He'll meet everyone again.

"In class 2-A"

"Ok class a student will attend to our class today." Announced the teacher. "Who is it?" Asked everyone. "Well look for yourself's. Ok you can come now." Said the teacher. When everyone saw that Rito has returned they became happy and all of them reached to him. "Rito buddy long time no see." Said Saruyama to Rito. "Hiyaa!" Shouted Rito as he grabbed Saruyama's hand and tossed him on the floor on his back. "Ow!" Shouted Saruyama. "I know kung-fu and also karate. Thanks to one of my friend. So don't even think about getting the blame on me Saruyama." Says Rito while looking at Saruyama. The next people who talked to Rito were Yui, Risa ,Mio and Lala and they were also really really happy that Rito returned.  
After the class Rito headed out from the class and when he did he met Run. When Run saw Rito she started to run (hehe) at Rito but instead of jump hugging him she hugged Rito really thightly. When Run stopped hugging Ren came to Rito and greeted him Rito greeted him back. "What is that blue ribbon on you?" Asked Ren when he noticed it on Rito. "Oh this? I got this because i've improved in karate really well. Of course it's still bot the best." Answers Rito. When Rito walked a bit he met Momo and Nana who were really surprised to see Rito and also really happy.  
After Rito met up with everybody he returned to class while thinking everybody else in the other school.

"Meanwhile in the other school."

"So Rito returned to Sainan High?" Asked Barry. "Yeah. We'll miss him thought." Answered Kirito while being sad. "But he thinked it alot and we can't make him to stay here." Said Maria who also was sad. "I'm sure he thinks about us thought. And i think he has those gifts and other stuff with him like the katana you gave him Saito and he probably wears the blue belt on too Kirito." Says Amy who's trying to cheer everyone up but she also is sad that Rito left. They continue talking about Rito and how kind and an awesome friend he was while returning back to their classes.

Rito's day at Sainan High went a bit well. Accidents happened and Yami might have tried to hurt him but not really hard and not very intensely and Rito was able to dodge them well and Yui saw Rito falling and she tried to hold it in but failed but she did let him explain a little bit. As Rito returned back to his own house that belonged to him he backed his stuff and returned back to the good old house he always lived in and when he got there Mikan was very happy that Rito returned home.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since Rito came back to Sainan High and now at the other school Barry, Kirito, Saito, Maya, Amy, Maria and Marika started to miss Rito really badly. And after their first class of the day the met up to chat a little. "*Sigh* You know guy's i miss Rito." Said Barry sadly. "We all do Barry." Replied Saito. "I was thinkg that we should go see him but as we knpw we don't know where his home is located." Said Maya. "I tried to call him. He didn't answer. Maybe his phone broke accidently." Said Marika to others. "Hmm. Hey why don't we attend to Sainan High." Suggested Maya. "That's actually really good idea Maya. After school let's head to our principal's office and say to her that we will change our school." Said Amy. "Sound's like a plan. Ok let's meet in front of the principal's office after school." Said Kirito.  
After their conversation they went back to class and after school they met up at the principal office's door and then they headed in and told to their principal Akane that they will change school. "Why?" Asked Akane. "Well our friend Rito went back to Sainan High and we started to miss him so much." Said Barry. "And we really want to meet him again." Replied Maya. "Aaah friendship. It sure is a strong bond." Said Akane happily to the group. "Thank you for understanding miss Akane." Said Marika gratefully. "Hmm but watch out for Sainan High's principal girls. He's a pervert." Said Marika conserned as the group left the room.  
After that they said farewell to their club's. The group member's were really sad but they understood what was going on. Barry decided to still make costumes for his club when they needed his help and Maya said to everyone in her club that they can come to their house to train sometime's. Kirito said that he can train his club member's for free in his house and Marika made a trusting friend of her's as the head of the school's disciplinary committee. Amy said to his club member's that they can meet up sometimes somewhere and for Saito and Maria well they can go to a cooking course somewhere but they are going to miss the other club members.  
After that they went to their home's and told their parent's (aunt and uncle for Maya because she lives in the same place where Barry lives) and they called to Sainan High's principal that their kids will attend there.

The next day when the group got to Sainan High they were thinking how will Rito react and they were excited to see him. When they went to the principal's office they saw him reading a dirty magazine. They were silent for a while until the principal noticed them and he paniced and putted the magazine away. "Aah you people must be the one's that decided to attend to this school. Correct?" Said the principal. "Yes mister." Said the group happily. "Well i guess i'll put all of you to the class 2-A then." Told the principal. "All of us? Well alright then." Said the group happily that they all can be in the same class.  
After that they left the office and they saw Rito talking to Saruyama so they decided to go to Rito. "*Sigh* I wish that i'd have money to buy a new phone. Too bad that my old one broke." Said Rito when they got to him. "Well ask Lala to fix it then." Replied Saruyama. "Bad idea dude. You don't want to know what happened when Lala fixed it." Replied Rito who was trying to forget that memory. "My dad works in a phone store. I can ask him to give you a new one for free." Replied Barry happily. When Rito heard that voice he turned around and when he saw everyone he was surprised and happy at the same time and Barry, Kirito, Saito, Maya, Amy, Maria and Marika gave Rito a big group hug. "What are you guy's doing here?" Asked Rito happily after the hug. "Well we really started to miss you buddy so we decided to attend to this school." Said Maya with a big smile. "I'm happy about that. I actually started to miss you guy's too but it woulded been stupid if i just suddenly changed school again." Told Rito to them. "So who are these people Rito?" Asked Saruyama curiously. "These are the people i met in that other school." Explained Rito. "Hmm ok then." Said Saruyama. "Well anyway what is everyone's class?" Asked Rito happily. "Class 2-A." Said everyone at the same time. "What a coincidence. We all are in the same class." Replied Rito happily.  
After that Rito showed them the way to the classroom and after school they met Momo. "Hmm i heard that you are in the same class as Rito, right? And that you guy's are his friends." Said Momo to the group. "You're right princess." Said Barry. "How did you know that?" Asked Momo confused. "Rito told us that you are an alien princess like your sisters. And he also told us that you are from Planet Deviluke and we know the people that are alines." Explained Kirito. "Hmm ok. Well anyway do you girl's like Rito?" Asked Momo while smirking. "Actually yes." Said the girls expect Maria. "Huh? You don't like him?" Said Momo surprised. "I do like him but i'm engaged to Saito. And also i know that you meant that do we love him. Well i like him but as a friend but the other girl's have strong feeling's for him." Explained Maria who the other girl's blush while telling that. "Ok then." Replied Momo. When Momo was leaving they heard her shout "Harem Plan" while being exited. "Uhh ok. Let's ask Rito what she meant by that." Said Barry while being confused. "Ok." Agreed everyone.  
The group find Rito and ask him what the Harem Plan is. "*Sigh* Well let me tell you guy's this first. I accidently became the next ruler of Deviluke." Started Rito. "Wow that's amazing." Said everyone at the same time. "And since Earth's rule don't apply in Devile it means that i could be in marriage with like 15 girls at the same time. Or even more. That's what that "Harem plan" was that Momo shouted." Explained Rito who found it awkward to explain. "OK then. We won't hate you for that." Said the boy's and Maria. The other girl's were whispering and after that they were smiling. "Oh brother. You three want to part of, huh." Said Rito. "WOHOOO!" Shouted Momo from happiness. Rito was just quiet he seemed to get new people to his harem. Of course he knew that Maya, Marika and Amy were in love with him but he didn't expect them to become part ofthe plan. The others were just quiet too but ok with the plan.  
After school when Barry was walking in the hallway with Rito and Saruyama they heard a loud and a bit manic laugh. "Who's that laughing a bit strangely?" Asked Barry. "That's Saki she's a year older and inyear three." Explained Rito. "You just gotta love her clothes dude." Said Saruyama with a perverted tone. "Yeah "clothes". We don't see her much with normal one's." Said Rito while face palming. "Ok that means that she dresses up in lewd clothes sometimes." Said Barry. "That's right. She tries to be better in everything but she is kind and polite too. She has two friends usually following her too. And also she's really rich and lives in a mansion near the ocean and a beach." Explained Rito. "Oh ok then buddy." Said Barry.  
When they continue walking they meet up with Run and Maya. "Hi there Maya. It seems that you became friends with the famous singer Run." Said Barry to his cousin. "Uhm yeah and she heard me singing and know she want's me to join with her and her other friend when they are singing and so on." Explained Maya. "Hmm i think that's a great idea. You are a good singer after all." Said Barry happily. "Isn't it."Said Run while smiling. "Excuse me Run but what do you think about my song lyrics. I can write you songs if you want." Suggested Barry while handing over his music notes. Run looks at them for a while and she seems to like them. "So you are the one who wrote the song sheet when i saw Rito reading some notes and i asked him if i could look at them. And when i was finished singing it i really liked them." Explained Run while remebering it. "So does that mean you let Barry write song's for you and Kyouko? And maybe for Maya if she accepts your offer." Asked Rito curiously. "Sometimes not always. Is that ok for you hmm, Barry was it?" Explained Run. "It sure is and i can understand that you want to sing your own made songs." Said Barry happily.  
After that they saw Marika and Kotegawa together and talking. "Hey there Marika. Did you ask Kotegawa if you could be part of our school's disciplinary committee?" Asked Rito curiously. "Yes i did and she accepted my offer gladly." Explained Marika gladly.  
They leave the girls so they can talk and while they are walking they head outside and see Kirito with Saito and Maria and they seemed to be in trouble because the school's tough guy's were talking big but they soon ended it when Kirito grabbed onto their hands and tossed them away with a jump kick and they then just ran away. "It seems you have becomme better at fighting Kirito. They are always talking big that even Kotegawa can't deal with them easily. How about helping her sometimes." Suggested Rito when they reached them. "Good idea buddy." Agreed Kirito to Rito's suggestion. After that they head back to their home's expect Rito,Barry and Maya because they decided to get Rito a new phone and after that Barry suggested that he and Maya could come to Rito's house to hang out and they do so.

"END"


End file.
